


bowtruckles have needs too

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Crack, Dubious Consent, Firsts, Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm, Other, POV Original Female Character, Personification, Plant sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, bowtruckle - Freeform, i don't know what you're expecting but believe me tagging this was horrible, listen this is literally a bowtruckle using a twig to masturbate, weirdly irrelevant worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Whomping Willow doesn't deserve this.
Relationships: Bowtruckle/Whomping Willow
Kudos: 17





	bowtruckles have needs too

The Whomping Willow stood proud within the Hogwarts Grounds, its branches swaying in the slight summer breeze. Avoided by students, and ignored by wildlife, it was a lonely tree, only occasionally visited by a brave soul. Until one July morning, with Hogwarts emptied of its children. When alone, the Willow could truly be itself, and the gnarled holes in its trunks opened, revealing bright emerald orbs, its hidden eyes. From its point by the Castle, it could see across the lush green, and stare up at the wide blue sky.

Each summer, the Bowtruckles moved house, changing from tree to tree in search of fresh food and comfier living conditions. This summer, a family of thirty moved into the Whomping Willow, slipping through the cracks in its trunk. There, they had spent a few days preparing their home, nestling within and picking up wood lice from the wood. One brave Bowtruckle named Ash was among them.

On the day in question, Ash was climbing higher than any of the others had been before. One of the large clubbed branches had caught her interest, and despite her father's refusal to let her out, she'd managed it. Her leafy arms stretching out, hands gripping the branch as the wind almost knocked her off. At last, she was there.

Ash looked up at the sky with the sun's rays spreading across the clouds, making them look silver and gold. She leaned back, and sat down. Something pricked her bottom half, and she leapt back up in surprise. Turning, she saw that it was a small stub of a branch, protruding from the club. Her curiosity got the better of her.

Her father was very strict, and didn't like her doing anything he thought was 'odd' or didn't help the rest of the Bowtruckle branch. As a teenager, she was starting to get urges. Her big sister had told her things that made her leaves turn orange. Seeing this little twig sticking out, she was starting to get ideas.

The little Bowtruckle turned back around, and slowly lowered herself onto the twig. It stung at first, but it slid up into her stem surprisingly easily considering its little bumps. She let out a little gasp.

Moving up and down, the harsh feeling of the twig in her stem eased the more she got into it. Something sticky seemed to be excreting from the twig. The stickiness of the sap kept her moving but made it tighter at the same time, pulling her further down onto it. She didn't mind, moving faster, her leaves burning yellow and swelling. Her breathing got quicker, her gasps for breath becoming more frequent.

Slipping further down the twig, it hit a spot that made her chitter, almost attracting the attention of the rest of the Bowtruckles. Ash folded over, stem heaving, a dampness between her spindly legs. It took some time, but eventually she gathered the strength to ease herself off of the twig, the sap dripping down onto the club. Unsteadily, she made it down the branch, wiping herself off on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some years ago in response to a Cards Against Humanity joke. It's been orphaned because I genuinely can't believe I ever wrote this, and yet for some reason I kept it. Hope you enjoyed it? I guess??
> 
> Thanks to past me for deciding "practice writing smut" translated to "bowtruckles masturbate semi-like humans".


End file.
